A Soldier's Work is Never Done
by dustyismahomeboy
Summary: A museum full of planes old and new would be a fun place to go to, right? Wrong. Andrew, a replica P-51 Red tail was made for the museum when no one thought any Red tails were still alive today. Khalon, a veteran Red tail with a terrible past proves them wrong. He trains Andrew like he was taught and helps the planes in the museum be free, but Andrew has a secret no one else knows.
1. Chapter 1

So I've been meaning to write this for a long time now and already have a background and personality for Khalon. A lot of research went into this story. His paint job used to be different now, yellow and red stripes around his red prop and different letters on his side but I found out that Red Tails painted like that weren't in the war, they were made for a tribute for the Tuskegee Airmen. So I had to change the paint job. I'm working on the drawing now so that'll be the cover. But like I said, a lot of research went into this. So if something's not totally not correct, I did the best from what I could find on the internet. Enjoy!

* * *

_INRODUCTION_

June. 1944. 332nd fighter group. We deployed here, early '44 in Italy. We were scheduled to change from shootin' Jerry fighters, to protectin' the heavies. I for one, didn't do well. I was the leader of the squad. Khalon's the name. I was also known as Red one through radio contact, considerin' I was the leader. And as far as me not doin' good? Long story. 66 Tuskegee planes went down. And I was almost one of 'em.

* * *

"Whoa! A Red tail!" A little car exclaimed excitedly. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure!" A P-51 Mustang Red tail said. "Name's Andrew." He printed a line with his tire tread on the little boys' notebook sheet.

"Wow, you're a hero!" The boy said, driving away.

"Time to go up, Andrew." An employee said.

"Alright!" He taxied his way out of the hangar and into the outside world. He started his engine and went out to the grassy runway.

"Show 'em what you got, Andrew." He said to himself as he got ready to take off before a large crowd. His tires left the ground and he began doing every trick he knew. Inside loops, barrel rolls, knife edges. He loved to fly, but hardly got anytime to do so. Today was his chance, and today he was gonna make it count.

The museum closed and he headed back to his hangar, the one he shared with a Havilland Mosquito named Rick.

"That was a heck of a run, Andrew." Rick said.

"Thanks. You go up tomorrow, don't ya?" Andrew asked as the doors to the hangars were shut.

"Yup. Can't wait." He smiled. "Night Andrew."

"Night."

* * *

The next day, Andrew sat in his hangar watching Rick go up.

"See guys? I told you I saw one!" A voice yelled. Andrew looked over and saw the little boy from yesterday, but he had friends with him.

"Whoa! A real Red tail!" One of his friends said.

"'Red tail'?" A low voice repeated behind them. They turned around to see another Red tail.

"Wait a minute." The plane came closer. "I've never seen ya before in my life." The kids and Andrew could only stare.

"Y'all look like you've never seen a plane like me before. I- hey..." He looked at Andrew's paint job. "Who do ya think ya are, boy?"

"W-what?" Andrew stuttered.

"That's my paint job! You copyin' me, boy?"

"What? N-no!"

"What's going on here? I've been hearing complaints and- holy smokes!" A white Cessna 421 came up and stared at the mystery plane.

"What? Too busy surroundin' yerself with replicas to know what a real Red tail looks like?"

"I'm sorry, sir but I never knew they were still alive!" The Cessna exclaimed. "I'm the manager of this place Name's Garrett."

"Don't you call me no 'sir'. Name's Khalon." Khalon said.

"Whoa, wait. So, I'm a replica?" Andrew asked.

"They made ya believe you were real? Hah! Nice job." Khalon turned around to leave but Andrew stopped him.

"I wanna be like you! Teach me what you know!" He pleaded. Khalon stopped and turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, your side. A1. You must've been the leader, right?"

Khalon hesitated. "Yeah..."

"And you saved a lot of people. Teach me, please! I don't wanna stay here!"

Khalon hesitated for a second more. "I don't teach people." He turned away again.

"Oh, please! I beg you! I hate this place! I admit! I only get a few days a year to fly, and it's for other people. Please." Andrew went closer.

Khalon turned around and stared at him, his brows furrowed.

"Fine." Was all he said before leaving the hangar.

"I quit." Andrew declared. "See ya!" He quickly followed Khalon as he started his engine. They took off into the air.

"See ya, Rick!" Andrew called as they passed him.

"See ya.. Andrew." Rick called back.

The manager thought nothing of it and left. The little boy and his friends stared off after Khalon and Andrew.

"That... was awesome." They all said before leaving to watch Rick.

* * *

Okay so I know this isn't a really big cliffhangar but I gotta begin working on my other stories too so leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm doing my best on RDMYTO I just gotta find the notebook it's in... Dx

* * *

"So... uh, where we going?" Andrew asked, pulling up alongside Khalon.

"My place." He only said.

"Which is where?"

Khalon smiled. "You'll see."

They soon arrived at a beach. Andrew saw nothing like it before. No one was on it. He looked down and saw a small hangar made from logs.

"Whoa..." Andrew whispered to himself. Khalon landed in the sand with Andrew close behind. "Make yerself at home. Only fits one so you can have it." Khalon said, going over to an old style gramophone.

"But, it's yours." Andrew said.

"And yer my guest. Take it before I change my mind." He put a record into it and wound it up.

Andrew smiled. "Wow, those are old."

"Yeah, well, I'm old." A song began to play. It was old too.

_'Bless you, for being an angel_

_Just when it seemed that heaven was not for me.' _

He sighed. "Music takes my mind off things, ya know?" Khalon looked out over the water as the song played softly.

"So, not trying to bother you, but when will you start training me?" Andrew asked.

"Tomorrow. 0500. Be up on time. That's why I suggest ya get some shut eye now." Khalon said, not turning to face him.

"You'll be alright out here?"

"Of course." He simply said.

Andrew slowly went into the little hangar. Pictures hung on the walls, black and white ones showing old WW2 planes. Then he saw one with what looked like Khalon and a plane with a shark-like mouth painted on the nose.

"A P-40..." Andrew whispered. Khalon and the other plane seemed to be friends by the way they smiled at each other. Andrew decided to ask him about it tomorrow. He was surprised how nice this old, cranky plane was being despite what he said about his paint job and copying him.

"_He must be very sensitive about that stuff."_ Andrew thought before closing his eyes.

* * *

"Wake up, boy!" A voice yelled.

"Wha-what?" Andrew shot awake.

"Ah, look at that. Yer up early. Let's go." Khalon left the hangar starting up his engine.

Andrew groaned and yawned. He looked at an old clock and it read 4:35. "What about breakfast?" He asked, joining Khalon outside.

"After. Ya need all the trainin' ya can get yer tires on." Khalon took off and Andrew followed.

* * *

Who wants Khalon to wake you up like that haha I'm so tired.. Leave a review and remember I have a poll on my profile and I'll do the ending you guys want for 'A New Arrival'. And if I feel like it, I'll post an extra chapter to how the ending that lost would've been like.

Song: 'Bless You' by The Ink Spots


	3. Chapter 3

This is a sad chapter I guess so yeah..

* * *

"Now, show me what ya got. What'd they teach ya?"

Andrew showed him what he knew. He did knife edges, barrel rolls, and back flips.

"Great. Yer a stunt plane." Khalon said as Andrew flew back up to him. "This'll be harder than I thought. He muttered. Andrew looked down a little.

"Enemy planes, ten o'clock!" Khalon yelled and began to shoot at Andrew. Andrew shrieked and dodged every bullet by spinning and turning.

"Watch yer six!" He came closer and still shot at him.

"What are you doing?" Andrew cried out diving down. Khalon quit.

"That's one thing ya gotta know. Planes shootin' at ya? Pull up, not down. Especially if they're close. Easier to get away. Ya did good! Dodged all my bullets, I'm surprised."

"You nearly scared my tail off!" Andrew said, smiling a little.

"Trust me, ya don't want that." Khalon said, looking out in the distance.

"That was an exaggeration."

"I know."

Andrew's smile faded and his eyes widened.

"Now, what else can we try?" He thought back to his training.

"Hey, uh... that picture in your hangar, of you and the P-40, who is he?"

Khalon didn't answer.

"Khalon...?" Andrew asked again.

"Ah, how 'bout this? Missile! Comin' down to yer left! What'ya do?"

"Uh, uh.." Andrew panicked.

"Too late. Yer already dead. Boom!"

Andrew shivered. "Why are you giving me the test first?"

"That's how I was trained."

"So, you gonna answer my question?"

"I think it's time to head back. We'll start again tomorrow." Khalon turned around.

"You're ignoring me again." Andrew groaned as he followed. They landed in the sand and Khalon went over to switch out the record on the gramophone.

"So, is he family or-"

Khalon couldn't take it anymore. He spun around, his brows furrowed. "He was a friend!"

Andrew was taken back by the sudden outburst.

"'W-was'..?"

"I wouldn't expect ya to understand." He turned around again and put in a different record.

"No, I do." Andrew said softly. Khalon didn't say anything.

"I have a friend. His name is Rick. He's that Mosquito we passed by when you took me here." Khalon still didn't say anything.

"He's my only friend. The only one I ever saw everyday. He comforted me when I was down and I did the same for him. But now I'm even more happy. I have you for a friend. Right?"

* * *

So I was debating whether or not to show Khalon's answer but ehh I decided not

Almost done with the last two chapters of 'A New Arrival' too! Leave a review?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm slowly working on my other stories don't worry. I stopped at such bad places I gotta think a bit. xD

I'm gonna say it now. If you don't agree with this chapter, don't even bother reading the rest of the story. Don't leave a review for it wastes time, and please don't go around badmouthing this story. I don't care what some people might think is disturbing, I've read a lot worse stories on this site. So, just a warning, some might not agree. Enjoy!

* * *

Khalon turned around to face him, a sad look on his face. Andrew had a hopeful look on his face.

"Sure. Yeah."

Andrew's smile became bigger.

Khalon smiled a little but when he turned, he dropped it. He wound up the record and it began to play softly.

'_No, I can't forget this evening_

_Or your face as you were leaving.'_

Khalon looked down after realizing the song that was playing. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly.

"Are you okay?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He quickly opened his eyes and blinked away his on coming tears. "Let's get some breakfast." Not looking at Andrew, he left behind the hangar and carried out two cans of oil on his wing.

"Thanks." Andrew sipped from it. Khalon did the same and looked off to the distance.

"You sure you're alright? I didn't mean to make you upset."

"No, yer fine."

"Can I ask his name?"

"Jonathon. He died from atomic bomb radiation over Nagasaki."

"Oh, I'm sorry.."

"It ain't yer fault."

"I know, but still. Must be hard losing a friend like that." Khalon didn't say anything. Andrew wanted so badly to make him happier, but he didn't want to get too carried away. He looked down. Khalon moved over by the shore and looked out at the ocean. Andrew stared at him. There was something about him he liked. His chipped paint? Scratches? Personality? He didn't know. He was too afraid to ask him about it. He finished his can and pushed it away next to the one Khalon left and went next to him, looking out over the water.

The soothing silence and the music ended when the record began repeating itself. It was over. Khalon didn't bother stopping it. Out of the corner of his eye, Andrew saw Khalon shaking slightly. He looked over at him and gasped. He was crying. He made no noise but his body shook with quiet sobs.

"Khalon...?" Andrew asked softly. He slowly opened his eyes. Tears streamed down his side. Andrew went up to him and faced him. Khalon looked away. Without thinking, Andrew went up to him and gave him the best hug he could possibly give. Khalon froze. Andrew rubbed his cowling against Khalon's side, drying off the tears. Andrew had finally seen Khalon's soft side. He missed his friend so much, he broke down from the thought of him. Andrew wanted to be there for him. He realized how much Jonathon must've meant to him. Andrew backed away. Khalon looked at him like he had no idea he would do that. Andrew slowly rubbed away his tears on his other side. Khalon made no move on getting away from him. It was then how awkward Khalon must've been feeling at that moment that made Andrew cower away.

"I-I'm sorry." Andrew looked away and quickly headed for the hangar. Khalon watched after him.

Andrew took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He finally understood why he liked Khalon so much. He had _feelings_ for him. Andrew knew about how he felt around other males, but he never knew he would've felt like this about Khalon. His _teacher_. Andrew's head was spinning. What was he gonna say? Should he tell him? How was Khalon gonna react? Not train him anymore? Abandon him back at the museum? Andrew had never told anybody about his 'abnormal' feelings. He didn't understand them much himself.

"Andrew?" A low voice stirred him from his thoughts. Andrew jumped around and looked at Khalon.

* * *

Aw. Poor Andrew. Leave a review? I really couldn't wait to finish this chapter and post it. It's like 3:30 in the morning.

Song: 'Without You' by Andy Williams


	5. Chapter 5

So I lost my other notebooks containing 'RDMYTO' and 'FF' so I guess um here's the next.

And Khalon isn't gay. Andrew is. They won't be cuddling and stuff unless Andrew pushes it. :P

* * *

"Yeah?" Andrew asked softly.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled.

"I know a fake smile anywhere. Tell me what's wrong."

"I-I can't. You'll leave me, send me back to the museum again. I can't handle that place!"

"Andrew, calm down." Khalon came closer to him.

"No! You don't understand what it was like! Being locked up everyday giving away false autographs, being called a hero when I obviously ain't one!" Tears began to fill his eyes.

"Andrew, stop." Khalon tried again. Andrew looked away.

"You don't understand." He said softly.

Khalon went as far as he could fit in the hangar.

"No, yer right. Ya didn't have the freedom that I had. I'm sorry. I don't understand. But ya know what I do understand?"

"What...?"

"Why you were so nice to me before."

Andrew's heart beat faster and he froze. He could feel his engine heating up.

"You were nice to Rick, comfortin' 'im and all that, and you did the same to me because of the same reason. Friends."

Andrew's heart sank. He was sad but also happy that Khalon didn't know the real reason.

"Yeah... exactly." Andrew lied. He would've done it, friend or like, but he did it mostly because of like.

"Well, thank ya. It means a lot."

Andrew found himself smiling. Khalon wasn't bothered by it or didn't feel awkward. He thanked him for being there.

"You're welcome." He smiled a little.

"Now, what's the other reason?"

"W-what..?"

"Didja really think I would send you back to the museum because you were bein' friendly?"

"Uh... N-no.."

"Well then. Spit it out. What's the real reason?"

"I-I don't have any other reason..."

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah..." Andrew was mentally kicking himself.

"Well, if you insist." Khalon turned back around.

"I-I love... you." Andrew blurted out. Now he wasn't just mentally kicking himself. He was mentally killing himself.

Khalon froze in his tracks and turned around again. "Excuse me?"

Andrew didn't say a word at first. He just stared at Khalon. "I-I love you..." He repeated slowly.

Khalon just stared at him. "I ain't against homosexuality." He said simply and turned around once more, heading back to the shore.

* * *

Aww Andrew finally said it. :3 Leave a review? Sorry for such a short chapter..


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! Three chapters in a day! Guys I'm on a roll. ;3

* * *

Andrew couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was safe. Khalon wasn't angry or against his feelings. He smiled wide and took a deep breath, heading out of the hangar. He rolled silently next to him. He couldn't have been happier. Khalon looked over at him still smiling. He smiled a little too.

"So, we gonna visit yer friend tomorrow?" He asked. Andrew looked at him.

"We can?"

"Sure. If ya want. But then we're gonna have to get back to trainin'."

"Yes sir!" Andrew said happily.

"Don't call me 'sir'." Khalon said.

"But why? You're a hero! You deserve it!"

Khalon said nothing. "The war is over."

"I know, but still."

Khalon suddenly perked up and looked around.

"You'll always be a hero to me." Andrew muttered, looking away.

"Hush." Khalon said firmly, rolling forwards a bit.

"What?"

"Hush!" Then Andrew heard it. It sounded like another plane engine. Khalon suddenly heard a whistle-like sound gradually getting louder. He gasped.

"Bomb! Git down!" Khalon yelled and leapt on top of Andrew's wing, shielding him for whatever was coming. Andrew cowered to the ground and shut his eyes. Something large hit the water not to far away from them. The water blew up to the sky and splashed on them. Khalon looked up and looked around. Andrew opened his eyes and looked around too.

"Stay down." Khalon said. The engine came closer and Khalon saw it. A pale green plane with a yellow nose circled them.

"Hah! Look at who it is!" He laughed. He had a thick German accent.

Khalon groaned. "Ugh, I thought I killed ya!" He yelled.

"Apparently not, niedrige flieger! I got one more bomb left. I shall use it on you two!"

"Who-who is that?" Andrew asked.

"A Messerschmitt. Bf 109. Or a Me 109. German fighter. Stay down and keep yer mouth shut." Khalon got off him.

"Ah! Is that your little boyfriend, eh? Immer vor sich selbst, nicht wahr?" The 109 laughed.

Andrew felt his face becoming hot. He backed up a little.

* * *

The German things I got from Bing translator.

Niedrige flieger: 'Low flier'

Immer vor sich selbst, nicht wahr?: 'Getting ahead of yourself, huh?' Sorry if these aren't correct. I take French, not German. :p


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry if this story is going a bit fast, but it'll be a long one, don't you worry about that. ;3

* * *

Khalon started up his engine. "Guess it's time to fight." He muttered to himself and took off. Andrew backed up near the hangar, wishing silently that Khalon would be alright. The record was still repeating itself and Andrew quickly flipped up the needle with his wing to stop it.

The 109 laughed when he saw Khalon in the air.

"So, the old timer is going fight me, eh?" He asked. "Bring it."

Khalon went at him head on. Before the 109 could shoot bullets from his nose, Khalon pulled up sharply and dived down, shooting him. The 109 dodged and flew towards Andrew. Khalon followed and began shooting at him.

"Git outta there!" Khalon yelled as the 109 shot at Andrew. He yelled and raced into the hangar, shutting the doors. The bullets struck through the wood and Andrew dodged them, backing up to the rear wall.

Khalon tried to get a clear shot of the 109 but he kept spinning and turning. Khalon then flew away from the area, flying across the water. The 109 followed him. Khalon got pelted with bullets but he had a plan. His wing burst and he trailed fuel out of his exhaust, but that didn't stop him. When in range, Khalon did a tight back flip, shooting the 109 as he went over him. The 109 yelped in pain as his engine caught fire.

"Ich ergebe mich! Für den moment." The 109 said before flying away, his engine sputtering. Khalon was breathing hard when he returned back to Andrew. Andrew quickly came out.

"Holy... are you alright?" He asked as Khalon landed, his wings torn and smoke coming from his exhaust.

"Couldn't be better." He muttered. Khalon was about to move towards the shore again but Andrew stopped him.

"No, stop. You're hurt." Andrew protested. He looked at Khalon's wounds.

"Andrew, I'm fine." Khalon insisted.

"No, you're not." Andrew looked at him. He could see he was in pain. He sighed. "Can you still fly?"

"I think so, yeah."

'C'mon then. I know a mechanic, best one I've met. Only one I've ever met. He's at the museum."

"Ah, I dunno, Andrew. And if my engine quits on me?"

"I'll catch you."

"You? Catch me?"

"Yeah. It's better than having that 109 come after us again and you bein' too hurt to fight."

Khalon stared at him and sighed. "Oh... alright. But we gotta hurry. Don't know how long it'll last." He tried to start his engine but it failed, spinning slowly and making whirring noises.

"Here." Andrew used the tip of his propeller cone and pushed on his propellers quickly, and after a few tries his engine started up roughly. Andrew started his up too.

"Uh, thanks. Let's get goin'." He turned around and took off, Andrew close by. He flew under him in case he failed. His engine was smoking a lot more than before, Andrew was worried.

After a while, they were getting closer to the museum. Khalon's engine suddenly burst, smoke getting in the way of his eyes. He let out a small cry of shock as his engine quit and got stuck.

"Khalon! I'm right here! Bring out your landing gear!" Andrew said, flying under him. Khalon couldn't see anything, and obeyed. Andrew went up to him, lining his tires to his wings. Khalon lost altitude and collapsed on Andrew.

"Is that you, boy?" He asked.

"Sure... is!" Andrew said, struggling under his weight. It was a good thing the museum runway of grass was right below them, because Andrew began to lose altitude.

"Put down your flaps!" Andrew said, doing it himself. Khalon put down his flaps and locked them.

Andrew was coming in to the large field by the hangars. He put down his landing gear and bounced a little in the grass. He soon touched down and stayed down. He panted as his engine slowed down. He stopped in front of a hangar.

"I need, help..." Andrew gasped as he collapsed on the grass.

* * *

I don't know if this chapter is really that long enough but whatevs. Leave a review?

Ich ergebe mich! Für den moment: 'I surrender! For now.'


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for not being on for a while, I was a little busy. But I got some done for this one, and I try to soon update 'A New Arrival' and finish that and also my other ones. Haven't updated them in a long time... :p

* * *

Khalon slid off of him and shook his nose, trying to clear the smoke. Two planes quickly came over to them both.

"Get Ryan... now!" Andrew said, going over to Khalon. He was obviously in pain. Two pitties came out with fire extinguishers and went on either side of Khalon's nose and sprayed him with it. He let out a sigh of relief. When they backed away, he had less smoke coming out and his nose was powdered white.

"Alright I'm- Whoa!" A black pitty exclaimed, driving up. "A real Red Tail!"

"Yeah, he's real. Can you help him, Ryan?" Andrew asked.

"Course I can." He hooked a chain to Khalon's landing gear and hooked himself to the chain. "You must've quit, huh?" He began towing khalon to his workshop at the edge of the museum property.

"Yeah. I'm now training with Khalon here." Andrew said proudly. "He's a great teacher. So far."

Khalon smiled a little and rolled his eyes.

"'So far', huh? What's he teachin' ya?" Ryan asked.

"Well, he gave me the test first, but I dodged his bullets and uh, 'died' from a missile."

"Ooh, ouch." Ryan laughed.

"You questionin' how I teach?" Khalon asked, a hint of anger invading his voice.

"He's just joking, Khalon." Andrew whispered.

"Keep your wings on." Ryan laughed. "Andrew's right." Andrew looked at Khalon and he didn't look happy.

Ryan came upon his shop and towed Khalon inside.

"Sorry, it's messy. Workin' on a new project." He unhooked Khalon and took a tarp off of a huge plane-like object. There was a B-17 bomber. But it wasn't alive. No eyes or a mouth, the side of it's face was still in building process, and it didn't have wings or engines yet. It was a mess of different parts, rusty and shiny metal, and even some wood. Andrew and Khalon both gasped.

"What the hell is this? Do you just create planes and make 'em think they're special?" Khalon asked.

Ryan thought for a second, staring at the plane. "Yep." Khalon exchanged a glance with Andrew.

"Now, let's get you fixed up." Ryan said, grabbing some tools. Khalon turned his back to the plane so he didn't have to see the horrifying sight. Andrew looked away too.

Ryan took off Khalon's cowling and began to work.

"So, what kinds of missions did ya fly?" Ryan asked.

"Rather not say."

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that."

"Rather not tell someone who tells lies."

"Well, I don't have to fix ya, do I? " He backed off, looking a little frustrated.

"Alright." Khalon turned around and started to leave.

"No, stop!" Andrew chased after him and stopped him with his nose. "I went through all this trouble making sure you got here safely, let him fix you."Andrew blocked his way. Khalon stared at him and furrowed his brows. Without a word he turned back around to Ryan.

"I ain't tellin' ya nothin'." Khalon growled.

"Then I 'ain't' fixin' ya. You're lucky I'm not making ya pay." Ryan growled back.

"C'mon, Ryan! Why do you want to know so badly?" Andrew asked.

"Why does he want to be fixed so badly? It's um, my type of payment." He said.

"I'd rather pay. Maybe ya could get better parts for that plane." Khalon said.

Ryan didn't look happy.

"Fix me first, then I'll tell ya anythin' ya want." Khalon said. "Deal?"

Ryan smiled. "Deal."

Khalon gave Andrew a wink as he went over to Ryan again. Andrew felt his face becoming hot again but tried to calm himself.

Ryan soon fixed his engine and wing and put his cowling back on. "Done. Now tell me."

Khalon thought for a minute. "Nope." He smiled and started his engine with a roar. Ryan stared at him dumbfounded.

"Let's go, Andrew!" Khalon yelled, taking off out of the shop and into the sky. Andrew followed without hesitation.

"No! Get back here, you fools!" Ryan shrieked angrily.

"Is it just me, or do all evil guys call ya 'fools'?" Khalon asked Andrew, laughing.

"Great job! I was not expecting you to do that!" Andrew said, smiling.

"I'm an unexpecting plane. Ya should know that about me." He smiled.

Suddenly, two large bullets shot past Andrew, making him yelp in shock. Khalon looked back and saw two British fighter planes; Spitfires, and an American bomber; a B-17. The Spitfires shot at them.

"Time to put yer trainin' to use!" Khalon yelled over the bullets, dodging them.

"But you only told me to-oh..." Andrew's face brightened.

"Exactly!" Khalon laughed. "Let's lose these knuckleheads!"

* * *

I'll try to work more on my other stories but hope you enjoyed this one! Leave a review?


	9. Chapter 9

"You go right, I'll go left! Split up!" Andrew said.

"I like it!" Khalon smiled and turned to the right.

The two Spitfires followed Andrew and the bomber followed Khalon.

"He's a rookie. Make quick work of him." One Spitfire said to the other. Andrew heard them and suddenly became scared. He didn't want to die. He wasn't ready. Khalon was flying away from him. They began to shoot at him and he began dodging. He spun and turned. The Spitfires managed to hit Andrew, but he felt no pain. He felt the bullets, but no pain.

"They're shootin' at ya, kid!" A voice said into his radio. It was Khalon. He was above Andrew.

"I know!" Andrew said. He had an idea. He could save Khalon and himself!

Khalon dove down next to Andrew.

"Isn't the bomber still behind you?" Andrew asked.

"He's workin' on it." Khalon said, looking up. The bomber dived down to get behind Khalon but instead hit the two Spitfires from above. Their propellers bent and got stuck and their engines blew and they went down.

The bomber became flustered. "I'm sorry! Ooh, he's gonna kill me..." The bomber went down after the two spitfires.

"Did you plan that?" Andrew asked.

"Sure did." He said. "Kinda figured he couldn't see well because I would go right, and he would go left."

"Wow, that's pretty sad." Andrew laughed.

Khalon changed the subject and flew around, inspecting Andrew. "He shot ya. How are ya not hurt?"

"Uh, I don't know. I didn't feel any pain."

"Amazin'. No dents or nothin'!" He said, studying Andrew's rear fuselage. He flew back to his original spot in the air.

"Maybe, when Ryan made me, if he did, he was stupid enough to make me out of some sort of bullet proof metal or something." It sorta hurt Andrew to say he was made instead of born.

"I guess. At least ya won't get hurt when I train ya." He laughed.

"Oh, goodie." Andrew chuckled. He liked all the praise and attention he was getting from Khalon. he was seeming much more happier.

They both arrived back at his place at the island and landed.

"Sorry about not bein' able to visit yer friend..." Khalon said suddenly.

Andrew's smile faded. He had forgotten about that. It would be too dangerous to go back now, after they sent three planes on their tails. "It's okay. He wasn't one of 'em. He was nice to me."

"Ya sure? I dunno but I got a feelin' the manager of that place ordered them planes to go after us. I'm not tryin' to be mean or anythin'."

"Oh, I never thought about that..." Andrew said softly, looking down. He couldn't stand the thought that his long-known best friend would change into a traitor just by a few commands.

Khalon sensed his sadness. "Hey, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Rick is different."

"I hope so.." Andrew went over by the shore. Khalon sighed and went next to Andrew.

"Ya know, after ya complete basic trainin', maybe we could help Rick and some of the unhappy planes get free. Show 'em what a real Red Tail taught ya and fight."

"I like it. I would do anything to help Rick. Thanks, Khalon."

"Yer welcome."

* * *

Things are getting interesting? I'm working on the cover now. I realized I never said who the manager of the museum was. His name is Garrett, and he's a Cessna 421. I'll change that..


	10. Chapter 10

so I lost my notebooks from my other stories and I can't find them anywhere. :T but enjoy this story at least.

* * *

Andrew began to get tired. They both watched the sunset as Andrew yawned. He couldn't stay awake any longer and fell asleep, leaning his wing against Khalon's. Khalon looked over at him and saw him asleep. He turned to face him.

"Andrew, wake up. Go sleep in the hangar." Khalon said, gently nudging him with his nose.

Andrew woke and yawned. "What?"

"If yer gonna sleep go to the hangar to sleep."

"Oh, sorry." He slowly turned around and headed for the hangar. Khalon looked down. He felt bad for the poor kid. He had nothing, literally. Khalon followed him to the hangar. Andrew turned around in the hangar and gasped a little at Khalon in front of him.

"Is something wrong?" Andrew asked.

"Um... no... I've been thinkin'.. uh, I know ya ain't got nothin' and I wanna make it up to ya."

"What do you mean? I got you!"

"Yeah, that's what I mean. For yer sake, and yer sake only, I'm willin' to let ya show yer feelin's for me. I'm allowin' ya to nuzzle, cuddle, and kiss me, but not on the lips. Don't show too much in public and I'll let ya. Deal?"

Andrew's face lit up. "Of course! Thank you!" He went in and hugged Khalon, smiling wide.

"Heh, yer welcome. Now get some sleep. Yer gonna need it." He pulled away.

"Yes sir! I-I mean, Khalon." Andrew smiled and gave Khalon a happy peck on the nose. Khalon could help but smile.

"Night." He turned around and headed back for his spot. Andrew watched after him. He loved Khalon so much. He fell asleep smiling, leaning on the doors of the hangar.

Andrew was the first to wake up. Something kept hitting him on the nose. He opened his eyes wearily and looked up, only to see a squirrel dropping nuts on him. He shooed it away and yawned. He looked over and saw Khalon still asleep. He let him rest and decided to get a quick breakfast while he still could. He looked at the clock in the hangar and it read 4:00 am. He went behind the hangar and took a can off from a high shelf and drank it. He then went next to Khalon and looked out at the dark ocean.

The sun began to rise and the water reflected it's yellowish-pinkish color. He looked over at Khalon and he was still asleep. The light reflected off of him in a way Andrew couldn't explain, but he loved it. He slowly went up to him and gave him a kiss on the side of his nose. Khalon suddenly woke up and yawned, scaring Andrew.

"Oh! You gave me a heart attack!" Andrew laughed nervously.

Khalon chuckled. "I'm a light sleeper. I'd wake to a mouse." He turned to face him. "Mornin' anyways. How long have ya been standin' there?"

"A squirrel was dropping nuts on my nose at like, 4, so I had some breakfast and sat next to you 'til the sun came up."

"Ah, them pests, huh?" Khalon laughed. "I've had my share of times with 'em all." He went over by the gramophone and pushed it inside the hangar. He then went to get a can of oil.

"Hey, uh, I've been wondering, why did you live here for so long, away from the world, and what made you go to the museum?"

Khalon brought out himself a can and took a sip. "I'd rather not talk about my past now, but an ol' buddy of mine, a Hellcat, told me about how bad that place was, so he told me I should go. Waste of money if ya ask me. No offense but half the planes in the buildin' looked depressed."

"No offense taken." Andrew laughed. "I didn't like how they treated me but I guess I didn't really know that the place was full of replicas."

"Actually, there was one that wasn't a replica." Khalon said, taking a sip. "But uh, he was dead. A B-17?"

Andrew's eyes widened. "So that's why Ryan was making that B-17."

"I guess. They were just stupid enough not to take the old one out, Though they coulda had some sort of funeral for 'im. I haven't seen a real B-17 in a long time. Most of 'em were shot down. Pretty disrespectful if ya ask me."

"Yeah, I'll say. Poor guy." Andrew looked at Khalon and he didn't look too happy.

"Well.." Khalon said, sighing. "We'll soon get our revenge on 'em. Right?"

"Right! And save Rick and the others!"

"That's what I like to hear!" He finished his can and pushed it towards the hangar. "Ready to train?"

"Of course!" Andrew said, excitedly. They started their engines and took off.

* * *

Extra looong. The next chapter will be worth the wait. :3 Leave a revieww?


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the little delay but I'll do my best. Especially with school almost here.. .

* * *

"So, what'ya got to teach me today?" Andrew asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Khalon drop in the sky.

"Wha-?" He looked down on him and his engine had shut off. He looked scared."

"Khalon!" Andrew dived down to him.

Khalon started it up again and regained altitude. "When a plane goes down from an engine failure or fire on yer squad, ya don't go after 'em. Especially out in the middle of nowhere."

Andrew was confused. "Wait, why?"

"No point. They're goin' down like that, they couldn't stay a flight if they tried."

"But are you alright?"

"'Course I am. I was just testin' ya to see what ya knew."

"Oh." Andrew didn't really like that. He didn't like the idea of how he had to leave Khalon to die if he went down.

"So, um, what else ya got?" Andrew asked.

Khalon thought for a second."Ya know how to do basic combat? You've already witnessed aerial combat."

"I've never done basic combat."

"Well, now ya will. Let's land there." He went down towards a clearing and Andrew followed him.

He landed in the grass and Andrew followed him in.

Khalon faced him. "Right. Show me what ya got."

Andrew hesitated. "W-what do I do?"

"Fight me."

"Y-you?"

"Yeah! Pretend i'm an enemy."

Andrew didn't like this either. He didn't want to hurt him.

"Um..." He went forwards a little but stopped. Khalon was pained by this.

"Think fast!" He said as he lurched at him. Andrew ducked before Khalon could bite his nose. Khalon smiled and pushed his nose on Andrew's and once Andrew was down to the ground, Khalon jumped on him and pinned him down.

"That's basic combat." Khalon said, smiling as he got off him.

Andrew shook his nose and got up, ready for more. Khalon lurched at him but instead Andrew jumped up and pinned Khalon's nose to the ground.

Khalon smiled. "Good!" He muffled through the grass. He wasn't done yet. Khalon flipped up over Andrew and spun around, landing next to him and lifting up on his wing. Andrew gasped as his tires left the ground and the only thing touching was his other wing.

"This is where I would flip ya on yer back, but I ain't gonna do that." He carefully set Andrew back on the ground.

"Thanks.." Andrew said.

"Ya did pretty good. Pinnin' me down like that was smooth, but when ya do that, be prepared for any time yer opponent gets out from yer grasp. It'll help."

Andrew nodded. "Anything else?"

"Nah, let's do more aerial trainin'. I'll show ya how to escape enemies or missiles." He started up his engine and took off, Andrew following.

* * *

I won't be on most the day tomorrow. I'm taking my sis back to college and preparing her apartment. Leave a review?


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for not updating in a while, school has been crazy. Reaaalllly do not want to go back, that place is like a judge hole. :/ eh

* * *

Khalon flew up high. "Like the first day I trained ya, if a missile is comin' at ya, shut off yer engine and dive steep down. Follow me." He shut down his engine and Andrew followed.

"Now, make sure yer close, but not so close to the ground when ya pull up."

"W-wait when?"

"I'll let ya know." They kept going. Andrew was almost at his high speed. He was getting nervous. They were getting closer and closer to the water.

"Engine now!" Khalon started his engine and so did Andrew. They were a few miles from the water. "We're gonna pull up n inch before we hit the water!" Khalon said. "Now!" He pulled up, water spraying everywhere. Andrew was having difficulty. His elevators weren't listening to him.

"Kha-!" He shrieked out but the water interrupted him as he plummeted in.

"Kid!" Khalon yelled as he turned back around in the air. Andrew burst up back through the waves, gasping and coughing. His wings were battered up.

"k-Khalon!" He cried out.

"Hold yer breath! You'll float easier! I'll get a rope!" He flew off.

"N-no.." Andrew didn't want him to leave. What if he didn't come back? no! he would never do that. Why was he even thinking about that? He knew Khalon would never leave him. He held as much breath as he could. "A little wave went over his nose. The water was freezing! He was about to go under again until he heard an engine. He looked over and it was Khalon. A rope was tied around his tail.

Khalon did a stunt that Andrew had never seen in his life. He did a knife-edge, which Andrew knew how to do, but then he did something different. His nose pointed up, he braked, and his rudder turned. He hovered in the air. Andrew gasped but ended up choking on water.

"Hold yer breath, kid!" Khalon yelled. He adjusted his ailerons and slowly turned over to Andrew. He hovered in the air, nose up. "Grab on!"

Andrew bit as hard as he could on the dangling rope. Khalon then turned and began to drag him through the water. His exhaust billowed out smoke as he tugged Andrew through the waves. Andrew was surprised his engine was strong enough until it faltered a little near shore. Khalon went forwards and fell into the water, his spinning propeller blades kicking up water. He quickly released his gear and crawled up onto the beach, towing Andrew with him. Andrew let go of the rope and coughed, shuddering. Khalon turned around to him, water dripping down his nose.

"You alright, kid?" He panted.

Andrew shivered. "Yeah, i-I think so." He was shaken up.

"I-I think we're done trainin' for today..." He rolled off, eyes wide.

Andrew nodded and sighed, trying to regain his breath back. Khalon went back to his spot near the shore. Andrew shook his nose and tried to start it up again. He winced as it hurt a little. Water soon poured from the vents on his nose and it started up roughly. He shut it down and went over to Khalon.

"Yer engine alright?" Khalon asked softly.

"Yeah, it's fine." Andrew replied. He gently pulled the rope off of Khalon's tail.

"Thanks." Khalon said then noticed Andrew shaking a bit.

"Welcome." Andrew looked out over the ocean. He jumped a little when he felt Khalon's nose press against him.

"Geez, kid, you are cold." He said.

"Well, a little." andrew muttered. Khalon faced him and gave him a hug, leaning his nose on Andrew's side. Andrew gasped from shock and also from the warmth of Khalon. He blushed a little and leaned back into Khalon, closing his eyes.

* * *

Sorry if it was short but I have to get ready for bed soon. Leave a review? I don't know when I'll get back at it.. :T


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry. For not updating. But I wrote hella lot, and you all deserve and extra EXTRA long chapter. So I will type up everything I have so far. Enjooooyyyy

* * *

Khalon didn't realize it but after he heard snores. Andrew had fallen asleep. Khalon sighed but didn't feel like waking him up. He let Andrew rest and looked out over the water. After a while, Khalon felt Andrew lean heavily on him. He was still asleep. He began to moan a little, which Khalon took notice of.

"Andrew?" Khalon asked softly. He didn't wake up. Instead, he began to shift a little, groaning softly.

"Andrew." Khalon said a little louder.

"Andrew didn't wake. He began to mutter inaudible words. One Khalon thought was his own name, but wasn't sure.

"N-no.. Khalon.." He muttered louder. His face shown stress.

"Andrew." Khalon said, nudging him. He still didn't wake. He began to grit his teeth, breathing heavier.

"Kid, wake up!" Khalon nudged him harder.

Andrew shot awake, looking around terrified. He saw Khalon and sighed heavily in relief.

"I thought I heard your voice!" He exclaimed, leaning his nose on him as a hug.

"You alright, kid?" Khalon asked.

"I am now." He said, softly.

"Wanna talk? Seemed like a pretty bad dream there."

"Uh, maybe later?"

"Sure." Khalon smiled a little. "Ya want a can? Gettin' close to lunch time."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind."

Khalon left him to get a can and Andrew sighed, looking out over the water. He had a bad feeling in his tank about something, but couldn't quite grasp what it was.

Khalon stirred him from his thoughts by sliding a can to him off his wing.

"Thanks." He took an unsteady sip.

"You sure yer okay?" Khalon asked, taking a sip from his own can.

"Yeah, fine." Andrew smiled.

"Khalon was unsure about that. "I know a fake smile when I see one. It's 'bout that dream, ain't it?"

Andrew only sighed.

"Believe me, you'll feel better gettin' it off yer wing."

"Fine." Andrew took a deep breath. You're engine was on fire, um, you were covered with this brown thing..." He tried to recall his own dream that was fading. "And you were close to dying.."

"It was just a dream, Andrew." Khalon said. "Don't worry. about nothin'. If ya can hardly remember it, it can't be too important."

"But you're important to me.." He muttered under his breath, taking a small sip and looking away. Khalon heard him.

"I know, Andrew. But here's the truth, ya gotta let go sometimes. If ya hang on forever, you ain't gonna be happy anytime soon. I'm not sayin' ya have to now, but ya will of course when I die."

"Please don't say that. I don't want you to die."

"I'm 90 years old, kid. I ain't got much time left."

"Just, don't say it. Please."

"Alright, I won't." Khalon sighed.

"To me, I think all heroes deserve to live forever." He said, looking out over the water.

"I ain't no hero." Khalon said.

"Why do you always say that?" Andrew asked.

"Because I ain't."

"Then what did you do for the good of the war?"

"Killin' Germans. Almost myself. Nothin' really." He muttered.

"Killing Germans is something!" Andrew stated.

"But is it savin' lives? no! I only cost the lives of the innocent!" Khalon said firmly, his voice raising. Andrew moved back a little by his outburst.

"W-what?"

"I wouldn't expect ya to understand." He turned his side to him, looking at the water. It was then that Andrew got a better look at him. His paint was scratched, worn, and dim. He had small scars over and down his body and fuselage, including a long narrow one cutting across his exhaust pipes to his black stripe on his hood.

"What happened?" Andrew asked gently.

"Don't feel like talkin' 'bout it."

"'Believe me, you'll feel better gettin' it off yer wing." Andrew mimicked him. Khalon looked over at him.

"Alright. Ya wanna know? Fine. My first mission to go up for some real action and I crash, fly into small apartment building, and kill every single goddamn car in it! Ya think I wanna be called a 'hero' after that?"

Andrew wasn't quite sure how to respond. at first. "Um, no... sorry." Khalon looked away.

"But, killing Germans, that's saving lives if you think about it."

"What do ya mean?"

"Well, just think. One German dead today could result in a life saved the next. If you didn't kill that one German, who knows what he could've done the next day."

Khalon thought for a second about that. "Guess I never thought about it like that."

"Didn't you provide air cover for the landing?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I wasn't taught just stunt plane tricks, ya know." He smiled.

Khalon managed to smile a little. "My squad killed 8 in the air and 63 on ground. We followed Pretty to his German airfield. We were pretty victorious that day, havin' it be our first real mission."

"See?" Andrew smiled. "Think about all the innocent you saved by killing those Germans!"

Khalon began to tear up a little and sniffed. "Thanks, kid."

Andrew smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Yea." Khalon nodded. "I just get emotional over all this. Knowing I actually probably saved a life is just, overwhelming."

"I wouldn't doubt it. You're a veteran. You went into war to-" He was cut off by noticing a tear roll down Khalon's side.

"Hey, you okay?"

Khalon chuckled softly. "Don't worry. I'm great." He smiled.

Andrew smiled. "You went into war to save lives and fight for our country, and that's exactly what you did. And I don't care about how you look. Your scratches, scars, dents, if any. It just shows the pain you went through fighting for others."

Khalon tried to straighten himself up. "Thanks, kid."

"But, can I ask what you did after you retired?"

Khalon sighed. "I never got the urge to fly. I was always afraid of killin' another innocent person. So I just went school to school, teachin' the kids about what I did and all that. I soon got tired of it all and found myself flyin' again after catchin' a skydiver with a faulty parachute. After that, I flew away and found this place. I lived here for about 70 years by myself until I met you."

"Wow, you had a tough life, I'm sorry..." Andrew looked down for a second. "But didn't you like, miss your family or friends?"

"See, that's the thing. I never knew my family. They ditched me at the front door of an orphanage from what I heard. And I guess I wasn't really alone for havin' my ex-war buddies visitin', but they don't come here often."

"You were ditched?"

"From what I heard. That orphanage was terrible though. I guess all the cars and planes pickin' on me toughened me up. Some were real wusses so I got my revenge, I was forced to go into war after that."

"I'm sorry about your family.."

"Don't worry about it. Them bastards are probably dead anyways by now."

Andrew wanted to ask why he thought so poorly of his family, but decided not to.

"Still, you didn't deserve any of that."

Khalon said nothing but stared out at the water. It was beginning to get dark. Khalon tried not to swear infront of Andrew. Dang, we've been talkin' a lot. Want some oil?"

"Sure." Andrew chuckled and Khalon went to get two cans.

"Few more weeks and you'll be done with basic trainin'." Khalon smiled, coming back with two cans.

"I can't wait." He smiled, taking a sip."Well, be prepared. I got more things to teach ya. Then ya just gotta perfect 'em."

"I'm ready for it all! Just, not the dive at the water thing. I'm not ready for that yet."

"Yeah, we'll try that higher in the air if ya want." He then noticed Andrew's wings.

"Dang, kid, I forgot!" Khalon studied over Andrew's battered wings from the incident. "You ain't gonna be able to fly with these. Lemme fix 'em." Khalon turned around and headed over by the hangar. Andrew looked over his wings. He had forgotten about them too.

Khalon came back with a large shellfilled with a gooey substance in it on his wing.

"What is that?" Andrew asked as he came over with it.

"I dunno, but it helps numb ya." Khalon set it down and dabbed his nose on it.

"Numb? You know how to fix me?"

"No, but I can smooth out yer metal so you can still fly." He went over Andrew's wing and gently smeared it on with his nose. Andrew winced a little.

"Did that hurt?" Khalon asked, stopping.

"A little.." Andrew lowered his wing so Khalon could reach him easier.

"I'll try to be careful." Khalon assured and smeared more. Soon, Andrew couldn't feel his wing at all. Khalon hit his wing on Andrew's. "That hurt?"

"No."

"Good." Khalon used his nose to spread out the damaged metal so it was straight. Andrew didn't feel a thing.

"Now, for the other one." Khalon brought the shell over to Andrew's other wing. Andrew looked over his finished wing. It was still kindof battered and dented, but it was smoother than before.

Soon, Khalon was done and looked at them.

"Perfect." He smiled and brought the shell back.

"Thanks." Andrew smiled, looking at his wings.

"You'll be able to feel 'em again by tomorrow. Perfect for more trainin'." Khalon smiled. Andrew nodded.

They soon both finished and left the cans by the hangar.

"Hey, where do these go?" Andrew asked. "The ones from breakfast are gone."

"The animals take 'em." Khalon said. "And eat 'em. Otherwise, the place would be littered all these years." He chuckled.

"That's nice. I guess they aren't pests anymore considering they eat our trash."

"Nah, they're still pests." Khalon laughed. "Stole a can right out from under me once. Wasn't even done with it yet."

Andrew laughed too. "I'm guessing you killed it?"

"Hell yeah, I did. What'd you think I did, let him take it?" He chuckled.

"Now I know not to take anything of yours." Andrew laughed.

"Naw, yer fine. I trust ya."

Andrew felt his face getting hot again but ignored it.

"So, wanna go stargazin' tonight? They're mighty pretty up there."

"What is that?"

Khalon stared at him dumbfounded. "Ya don't know what stargazin' is?"

"nope. I was always locked up in a hangar, remember?"

"Ah yeah. Basically, ya just look up at the stars. Hene, 'gaze'. Ya gaze at 'em.

"Oh, okay." I wouldn't mind." He smiled.

* * *

OOOHH my god my hands hurt but here's probably the only chapter that will be this long. Sorry..

Buuuuuuuuuuut I'm writing a DottiexChug fanfic now! I'll post a oneshot of it.

And I also heh, randomly wrote a gay smut with Khalon and Andrew, and my friend is bugging me to type it here. Should I? Do ya guys want that? Heh..

Leave a review?


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it took so long but this chapter has some feels in it I freaked out over it myself. . 1 in the morning and I'm gonna get this maybe short chapter posted! I don't know if I'm continuing 'Unforbidden Love' or not, so stay tuned.

* * *

Khalon smiled back. "Good. You'll love it."

"L-like I love you?" Andrew asked shyly.

Khalon smiled softly. "Yeah. Exactly."

It soon began to get dark. Andrew had fallen asleep and Khalon stared out at the ocean.

"Andrew, wake up." Khalon said, gently nudging him.

"Hmm?" He hummed, slowly opening his eyes.

"Look up. Yer missin' it."

He looked up and saw all the stars.

"Woah.." He said softly in awe. There were so many stars.

"I've never seen an actual, star before."

"Really? Ya serious?"

"Yeah. The other nights here were so cloudy and, there's no windows in my old hangar."

"So, then I'm guessin' ya never made a wish on a shootin' star?"

"Nope. What's that?"

"We call meteors shootin' stars. Ya make a wish on 'em and they might come true."

Andrew smiled a little, his gaze stuck on the stars.

"Also, if ya look up there, you'll see a group of stars that look like a spoon, the Big Dipper. There's also a Little Dipper."

Andrew saw it. "There's also stars that look like things?"

"Yep. They're called constellations. There's millions out there."

"Wow.." He awed again. Khalon chuckled softly.

"They're so beautiful."

"They sure are. This is one reason why sometimes I like to sleep outside. I wake in the middle of the night, I wanna see the stars and the ocean first thing in front of me. not just the wood of my hangar."

"I understand that." Andrew chuckled.

"It's supposed to get chilly out tonight, just to let ya know." Khalon said.

"How do you know?"

"Well, look at ya."

Andrew looked down at his hood and saw the frost. He shivered, realizing it was there.

"Oh."

"I mean, I ain't forcin' ya to go back into the hangar if ya wanna stay here with the stars."

"No, that's fine." He smiled. "I'm getting a little tired anyways." He went up to Khalon and nuzzled his nose gently. "Goodnight, Khalon."

"Night, Andrew." Khalon smiled. Andrew took one last look at the stars and rolled into the hangar.

Khalon looked back at the stars and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**KHALON'S P.O.V**

Since then, Andrew had been gettin' up earlier, just to look at the stars before they disappeared from the sun. Then, all through the day, he trained as hard as he could. He never really did conquer his elevator problem, which I can understand. That pitty back at that museum probably gave 'im defects for a reason. Forgot his name, but that don't matter. Just like that B-17 who couldn't see right. All Andrew did was lil' stunts and the B-17 just had to look down at the cars and planes, considerin' he's so big. Probably farsighted. But his malfunctionin' elevators didn't make Andrew give up. Which I like. It was gettin' close to the end of his program, as well as winter. One more week, and he would be done. He needed eight weeks instead of six, 'cause he was in desperate need of the extra teachin's. He used the weeks well, 'cause he knew 90% of what I knew 'bout fightin'. 95% would be enough. And that 5%, would be learned this week.

* * *

"Yer doin' good kid." Khalon said as they both sat around a fire that Khalon created because of the cold that night.

"Thanks." Andrew smiled. "I think I'm doing pretty good myself."

"Better than just 'pretty good', excellente."

"What's with the accent?"

"It's Italian. I was stationed in Ramitelli."

"Oh, yeah, that's right. What else do you know in Italian?"

"For yer sake, 'I love you' is '_ti amo_'."

He smiled. "Ti amo." He repeated.

"Yep. I bought myself a book on Italian just for somethin' new."

"What's goodnight?"

"Uh, I believe it's '_buonanotte_'."

"Bu-buonanotte?"

"Yep. It's a little tricky at first to pronounce, but you'll get it."

"I'm not only being taught how to fight, but how to speak a whole other language too."

"You'll then know mostly everythin' I do."

"And it's an honor." Andrew smiled. Khalon managed to smiled a little too.

Andrew looked up and saw a shooting star and gasped. He quickly made a wish to himself.

"_I wish Khalon would live forever by my side..._"

Khalon saw it too. "Make a wish?"

"Yep." Andrew opened his eyes and smiled. "I wished for-"

"Whoa, whoa, don't tell me. You do, and it won't come true."

"Oh, I don't want that.." Andrew smiled shyly.

"I bet ya don't." Khalon chuckled.

"Is, is it supposed to snow soon?"

"Yeah, it's threatenin' to soon. It is that time of the year. And, to let ya know, winters are harsh here. Ya got all that open area over the ocean and you'll freeze with the wind sometimes."

"Then I'll force you to come in the hangar."

"Naw. Not enough room. You take it."

"I'll make room. I'm not gonna make you freeze out here."

"You make it work, and we'll see 'bout it."

Andrew smiled, thinking of ways he could save Khalon from the cold.

"Well, it's gettin' late. Got a big day tomorrow. I'm givin' ya one last test before yer graduated."

"Okay. Goodnight." He rubbed noses with Khalon and rolled into the hangar, taking one last look at the stars before closing the doors. He hoped his wish would come true. Khalon put out the fire by kicking sand in it and went over to his normal spot by the shore.

The next morning, Andrew woke to that same nightmare he had before. Khalon, on fire, covered by a brown thing. What was that brown thing? A tree? Another plane? And why did he crash? He pondered his already fuzzy dream before going out to see the stars. He knew deep down something was going to happen, but he didn't even know if the plane was Khalon or himself. No, it had to be Khalon, and Andrew worried about his friend. Yes, Khalon would just say it was only a dream, but it seemed so real. _Too_ real. Andrew didn't like it, and he hoped it wouldn't bother him too much during Khalon's test. He went to get a can of oil and watched the stars as he drank until they disappeared from the sun.

Khalon soon woke up. He saw Andrew and smiled. "Mornin'. Ready for today's test?"

"You bet I am!" Andrew said happily.

"Good. I know you'll do good on it. You've done so well lately."

"I'm ready for it." Andrew said proudly.

"I bet you are. We'll start once I get some breakfast."

They were soon up in the air. Andrew immediately began thinking about all the things that could happen to Khalon. He knew he should be listening to Khalon right now, but his mind turned elsewhere.

"Ya got it?" Khalon asked, snapping Andrew from his thoughts.

"W-wait, what?"

"What I just told ya!"

"O-oh, yeah!" He blurted, but mentally hit himself. He had no idea what Khalon asked him to do. He froze in the air a bit before doing a barrel roll.

"No. Ya do that and you'll be dead!" Khalon scolded.

"W-what?" Andrew asked, nervously.

"I asked ya, 'What'ya do with oncomin' missiles'? C'mon kid! This was in yer first trainnin' session!"

"S-sorry..." Andrew muttered and dived steep shutting off his engine. He flew back up and Khalon mentally checked off 'wrong' on that question.

"Now, what'ya do when some enemy is shootin' at ya from behind?"

Andrew was about to do a barrel roll and other evasive moves when he saw a flock of birds flying towards Khalon. "_Could those birds do something to Khalon's engine for it to catch fire?_" He ignored Khalon's question and flew over to him and bumped him out of the way of the birds.

"The hell are ya doin'? Pay attention!" Khalon yelled as he got back on task, flying straight.

"I-I was just trying to, to protect you from those birds! They-"

"They would've gotten outta the way! I'm bigger than 'em. Now pay attention and answer the question."

Andrew could tell he was getting impatient, and was almost scared about the rest of the test, afraid what would happen if he got another wrong. He did a slow and shaky barrel roll and a few turns and waited for the next.

"What's the number one thing ya gotta do if there's an enemy close on yer tail?"

Andrew thought for a minute. There could be two possible answers. Back flip and shoot the enemy, or pull up to evade.

"Is the enemy shooting?" Andrew asked.

Khalon thought for a minute. "No."

Andrew then did a back flip and shot a half round in the air, pretending he was shooting an enemy.

"Better move would've been to fly up. They ain't shootin', only intimidatin', so ya wanna lose 'im."

Andrew didn't feel prepared anymore. "I-I don't think I can do this.."

"Why not? We ain't finished and ya only got two wrong."

"Out of three.."

"You givin' up?"

No! I just, don't feel ready.."

"So ya wanna head back?"

"Can we?"

"No! If you were out in the field as a soldier, racin' off towards an enemy, and didn't feel ready, do ya think they would've turned around?"

"No.."

"And if you were a warplane flyin' off with yer squad to take down some Germans to protect the landing, would ya turn back then?"

"No.."

"Then do ya wanna graduate, be a hero and save people?"

"No."

"'No'?"

"No. I want to be like you. But you don't think of yourself as a hero, you don't think you saved anyone, and you think poorly of yourself! Especially when I say you're my hero and turn it down!"

Andrew then realized by the look on Khalon's face that he had really done it then. He did not look happy.

"Then why the hell am I wastin' my time on you?"

Those words struck Andrew like he had never felt pain in his life. He had felt some physical pain, but a lot of verbal pain. He felt as if it all never existed and he was now hit by it. Why was this plane, that he loved dearly, and wanted to care for, being so mean to him all of a sudden? All Andrew wanted for Khalon was to keep him safe, but now it felt it was all pushing him away.

"I-I don't know."

"Then come back when ya figure it out." He turned around and headed back.

Andrew was scared. He wasn't just alone. He was also kicked out from the home he felt he was treated best in. He didn't want to go back to the museum. He had no job, and didn't finish his training. The Air Force wouldn't take him now. All he wanted was to be like Khalon. Apparently Khalon had something else in mind. Andrew felt his tears threatening to explode. He felt them prickling at his eyes and they stung as the cold air hit him. He had to go back to the museum. It was his only home now. He turned to the designated direction. He still loved Khalon, but felt as if he would never see him again.

* * *

Totally not the saddest thing I've written, but still sad enough to make me freak out in my math resource as I wrote it. Leave a review and the next chapter will be up shortly. The end is near, beware.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay So I'm basically typing up most of this during English when I was done with my research paper so I'll update today and update it finished on Halloween. No promises though.

* * *

Khalon landed back at the island and returned to his spot by the shore. He tried to let go of his anger by taking deep breaths and staring at the waves. What he hadn't realized was he was once again alone. 70 years alone previous, finally socializing, now alone again. After calming down with the waves lapping the shore, Khalon was finally realizing it. He knew he broke Andrew's heart, and didn't know why he said what he said, or did what he did. He just knew it wasn't right, but didn't know what to say to him if he saw him again.

* * *

Andrew saw the museum ahead of him. He dreaded that place so much but what he needed was shelter. He was afraid for what Garrett would do, if anything. But he also wanted so badly to see Rick, to tell him his experiences with Khalon. And to tell him he might be able to save him.

He landed on the grass and headed for his hangar, ignoring the fact that Garrett was rolling towards him. He stopped, shocked at what he saw. Another Red Tail stood in his place. He looked and smirked at Andrew.

"Hey! I finally get to see the runt!" He exclaimed. Andrew could see that Rick was in the back of the hangar like always, and he looked relieved to see Andrew, but said nothing. What Andrew noticed was Rick's landing gear were chained to a metal post on the side, and the new Red Tail's wasn't. rick mouthed the word 'Help' but quickly looked away and forced a smile at a group of small cars that were approaching. That meant Garrett was behind Andrew.

Andrew spun around and was nose to nose with Garrett.

"You know what you did, right?" He asked.

"Uh, wha-"

"You left, causing me to have to make a new plane, and killed two of my best Spitfires!"

"Okay, first off, _you_ didn't make that plane, _Ryan_ did. Second, it's not my fault for killing your Spitfires, it's Ryan's fault for making the b-17 have poor eyesight!"

"You know what back talking to me gets you? Punishment. I'm guessing you came back because your gay friend didn't want you anymore, huh?"

"W-what? I-"

"You came back because you wanted to see your friend, huh? Well too bad! Two weeks in the punishment hangar! Go!"

Andrew was terrified. that hangar was death itself. No plane had come out, and no plane knew what was inside _except_ if you went in yourself. Before he could protest, a pitty hurried over and attached a hook to Andrew's landing gear.

"No! No! You can't do this!" Andrew shrieked. The little group of cars were terrified and Rick tried to comfort them. Two more pitties came out. One duct taped Andrew's mouth shut and the other hit his head with a board.

* * *

Andrew woke in darkness. He had a major headache and his mouth was still shut by duct tape. He tried to move but couldn't. He concluded that there were ropes holding down on all parts of his body and his landing gear made a clanking noise when he moved them. Chains. He turned on his lights. Bad mistake. A dead corpse of a plane sat in front of him, rusted. Andrew screamed through the tape and almost fainted. He looked around himself. Dead corpse. Dead corpse. Dead corpse. They were everywhere. Some, their wings sawed off, some without a prop, some taken apart completely. Wings, tires and fuselages hung from the ceiling. He was terrified. He knew then, he was going to die, and he knew he would in fact never see Khalon again.

He then thought of his wish. His wish that wouldn't come true. Khalon would never be by his side again, and it hurt him. Khalon had no clue what Andrew was going through right now, and Andrew thought it was for the best. Khalon should stay away from him right now. If he was chained like this, he did something wrong. He didn't know what, but if there were some type of hangar like this that planes go to to die in, he was a creature on the inside nobody knew about. He turned off his lights and shut his eyes. He didn't know what time it was, he didn't know what he looked like, and he didn't know if Khalon was even alive. They could be out searching for him now, and for all Andrew knew, he could be dead. That beautiful, true Warbird, dead. After all those years alone, dead. No one knowing his story but himself and Andrew, and Andrew was in store for death. Khalon would be forgotten, and if Rick were to die, Andrew too.


	16. Chapter 16

Happy Halloween! Well, the last remaining hours of it anyways. Only got three more hours for me, but I'm still updating on Halloween, so now no one can yell at me! xD Enjoy!~~~

I do not own the Toyota Camry, Nissan Maxima, or the Infiniti M37

* * *

It had been two days, Andrew suspected, that he had been sitting there. Two days and saw nor heard any signs of life from the outside. He was starving, and aching just to move around or see some sort of light. His lights worked, but wanted to use them when he most needed them. He also didn't want to see the dead corpses lying around him. He had never been starved for two days, let alone want to be starved for two weeks. He shut his eyes tightly, trying desperately to move his landing gear at least an inch. No luck. He began to hyperventilate, trying to calm himself down. He froze when he heard noises outside. Something fondled with the door locks. Andrew didn't want to be tortured. Especially by Garrett. Or Ryan. The chains dropped to the grass and Andrew shut his eyes. The doors opened and Andrew saw dim light through his eyelids. He slowly opened them and saw the black silhouette of the plane in front of him, and the outside world, plus cool air. It was night time. He jumped a little when he heard a scream and it being quickly muffled.

"H-hello?" A voice called out. It was a small child, a boy.

Andrew desperately rattled the chains and mumbled through the tape. Three little cars moved around the dead corpse. Andrew saw them. He turned on his lights and their faces lit up.

"Andrew!" One exclaimed, a silver Infiniti M37, but quietly. The two other cars, a black Nissan Maxima and a blue Toyota Camry hurried to pick the locks on the chains and the other pulled the tape from his mouth.

"What are you doing here? If we get caught, they might kill me! And you guys too!" Andrew exclaimed.

"We know, but we just gotta get you out. We saw what happened, and told our parents, but they didn't believe us. 'Cause we're kids. But now, they will." The Infiniti said. "My name's Alexander, or Alex."

"I'm Dylan, and he's my soon to be brother, Branden." Said the Maxima, pointing to the Camry near Andrew's tires.

"Hi." Branden said.

"Hey. But please hurry." Andrew said, his voice becoming shaky. Alex nodded and bit at the ropes to try to cut them. Branden and Dylan picked the lock successfully and Andrew's tires were free. They then helped Alex with the ropes.

"There might be a knife or scissor in here somewhere." Andrew suggested, looking around.

Alex agreed and looked around the place with his headlights on. He wasn't terribly afraid of the parts and corpses scattered across the floor. He found a saw still stuck in a plane's wing and yanked it out. He dragged it over to Andrew and with Dylan's help, cut back and forth on the ropes until they snapped. Andrew was soon free.

"Now, we get outta here." Alex said determinedly.

Suddenly, a bright light shown in the hangar, illuminating Andrew and the three kids. It was Ryan.

"What are you doing in here?" He exclaimed.

"Get on my wings!" Andrew yelled and the kids jumped on his wings. Andrew then shot at Ryan and he shrieked and backed away. Andrew dodged the corpse in front of him and raced out. The cool, fresh air felt good on his face but he didn't worry about that now. He tried to start his engine as he rolled away.

"Get in my cockpit!" Andrew yelled, starting his engine successfully. He opened his window and they climbed inside. By then, a siren had gone off and hangar doors were opening.

Rick awoke when his hangar door opened and so did the other Red Tail.

"Get him now!" A pitty said, unlocking Rick's landing gear from the chains.

"No! Go, Andrew!" He yelled.

Andrew heard him and smiled. He lifted off into the air.

* * *

Andrew didn't look back as he rose higher into the air.

"I'm gonna take you guys home, then I gotta get back to Khalon." Andrew said.

"Thanks for saving us back there!" Alex said.

"No, thank you!" Andrew said. "I would've probably died if you hadn't rescued me."

"You're welcome then, but hurry to Khalon. You could just drop us off at the nearest airport. We can get home."

"Alright." He dived down lower and soon landed.

"Get home quickly. I don't want them to find you." Andrew said as they jumped down onto the tarmac.

"We will. You too!" Alex said as they sped off.

Andrew turned on his lights and took off again.

By the time he got over the ocean it began to get lighter out. The sunrise was beautiful but he tried to focus on the problem at wing. Khalon. He had to get Khalon's help. He couldn't push the problem off anymore. He soon saw the island, but he couldn't see where Khalon's hangar was by his position. He did see a trail of smoke in the air, which pinpointed where Khalon was. Andrew figured he had just made a bonfire, his specialty. He turned and flew around the island.

The first thing Andrew saw was the sand. It looked as if the island flooded. There were uneven sand piles everywhere. Then, the hangar. It was totally destroyed. Part of it was still standing and the other half looked like a creature tore through it. There was something on fire covered by the back part of the hangar. Khalon. Instantly, Andrew remembered his dream. It came to him like a light. His dream that Khalon kept putting off actually came true. Khalon was pinned down under the wood of the back hangar wall, his engine ablaze in flame. Andrew felt sick. Khalon could very well be dead, like he thought back at the museum. All his nightmares had come true.

* * *

3 minutes until Halloween is over, then its Christmaaaas Fa la la la laaaaaa 3

I was debating whether to end at just 'Khalon.' or keep going but I decided that was too mean. Leave a review?


End file.
